The Third Blonde Of Ryozanpaku
by Robthekiwi121
Summary: Thrown into the world of Kenichi during the final clash of the Fourth Shinobi War, how will Naruto adjust to life here? Starts before canon of Kenichi world, No chakra Naruto, Pairing... not a clue yet. Before anyone bothers asking, no, nobody else from the Naruto-verse will be featured in this fic. At. All. Don't like that? Don't read this.


**NARUTO/KENICHI STORY**

In one of the backrooms of Ryozanpaku, a young man slept, a majority of his body was covered in bandages but you could still make out some of the key details about his body, it had a very lean build that showed not even a single ounce of body fat, it was all pure muscle, to the untrained eye it would look as if he were someone who just cared about keeping his body in top physical condition, however to the trained eye it was easy to see that his body was honed to perfection for combat, it was obvious to any fighter that this young man was a fighter, and a well trained one at that. It had nothing to do with the fact that when he was found by a particular group of fighters that he was so severely injured that it looked like he got into a fight with 30 Lions, 30 Tigers and 50 Great White Sharks all at the same time, nope, nothing at all to do with that fact.

In the room next door, the young man was still a point of discussion, even if he was completely unaware of it. "So, when do you think the brats going to wake up?" asked a tall muscled man who was drinking a can of sake, his name was Sakaki Shio, he was the strongest Karate master in the world, known as the 100th Dan Karate Master.

"It should be any day now hopefully." stated a smaller, but still well built man by the name of Akisame Koetsuji. He was a powerful master of Jujitsu as well as a knowledgeable master of bone setting and healing in general.

As Akisame spoke they heard a 'thud' come from the room where the topic of their conversation was resting, this drew the attention of the room as they paused their conversation and got up to go and check on the young man. As they neared the door they heard some light shuffling which sounded as if someone were moving around, this only confirmed Akisame's earlier statement that the young man should be waking up any day now. Once they reached the door it was opened by Apachai, his strong bronze hands, much like the rest of his body, almost ripping the door off of its sliders as he opened it, who had appeared during the time between the 'thud' and them reaching the door. "Apa! Apachai will help you!" as soon as Apachai had finished his statement he ran toward the squirming pile of covers on the floor where the young man was clearly trapped after falling out of the bed.

"Well looks like you were right Akisame, the kid did wake up today!" laughed Sakaki as he finished his can of Sake before crushing it in his hand and moving to help Apachai and the kid, since Apachai had somehow gotten himself trapped in the covers as well. ' _Figures, only Apachai could get himself trapped like that._ ' were the thoughts running through his head.

Akisame only laughed heartily as he watched Sakaki struggle to help Apachai out of the covers he had gotten himself wrapped up in. He paused his laughter momentarily as he heard footsteps approaching behind him. "Oh? What's all this noise?" asked a deep wizened voice from the doorway.

Akisame turned around and he noticed the blond elder, Hayato Furinji, who was the owner of the dojo, was standing there. Stood alongside him were three other people, one was Shigure Kosaka, a beautiful dark haired woman who was a master of all weapons, she wore a small pink kimono and had a katana on her back.

Standing next to her was Kensei Ma, he was a master of every known form for Chinese Kempo, he wore a dark green yukata with a black hat on his head.

The final person in the doorway was a young girl, she looked to be about twelve years of age and she had golden blonde hair like the elder, her name was Miu Furinji, the granddaughter of the previously mentioned Hayato Furinji.

Akisame only waited a small moment before answering the elders question, "Oh it's nothing serious elder, our young guest has awoken is all, and Apachai… Well I'm sure you can take a good guess." he finished his statement with a wave of his hand gesturing to the sight of Sakaki trying to help Apachai and the blonde young man get untangled from the mess of sheets.

"Oh so the young man is awake then it seems hmm Akisame?" stated the elder as a small smile graced his face. As he finished speaking Sakaki had finally managed to get Apachai and the young man out of the covers and started walking toward them dragging the two behind him with a strong grasp on their lower legs. As he neared the group Sakaki released his grip on their legs letting them drop helplessly to the ground and walked over to join the rest of the group. After a few moments Apachai and the young man both stood up before Apachai ran over to join the rest of the group. The young man looked up and noticed everyone staring at him, so in his traditional fashion he decided to copy his cool and hip sensei by giving them one hell of an introduction.

"Yo." were the only words that left his mouth as he threw his left hand up in a lazy wave whilst closing both eyes with a grin on his face, ' _Heh, beat that Kakashi-sensei, I totally used your intro_.' was the only thought going through the mind of the blond stranger.

As he opened his eyes he noted that the reactions he had received from his audience were varied, Miu and Apachai both had stars in their eyes staring at him in awe of how cool he looked, whilst Sakaki and Shigure both shared a small snort at him, Akisame and Kensei could only shake their heads and sigh, although if you looked closely you could see that they were both hiding small smiles, Hayato himself was just laughing heartily at how much this young brat reminded him of himself back when he was young.

After a few moments the gathered group had settled down however Apachai was still slightly distracted as he practiced throwing his hand up and saying, 'Apa!'. Hayato looked toward the young man and spoke, "And who might you be young man?"

The young man stared at him for a moment before replying, "Heh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha and all around ass kicker extraordinaire!" The young man, now revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki, looked toward the group in front of him again and noted the confusion on their faces although he noted the bronze giant was still distracted by doing his intro. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked after the silence dragged on long enough to break Apachai away from what he was doing.

"Young man where is this Konoha? I've travelled all around the world and I have never once heard of such a place." hearing this from the blonde giant of an old man caused a pit to form inside of Naruto's stomach, he had a bad feeling about what he was going to hear next but he ignored it and pushed on regardless.

"What do you mean? Konoha is one of the five great nations of the Elemental Nations." spoke Naruto as the pit which had previously formed in his stomach had grown even larger when the looks of confusion on their faces remained. "C'mon, surely you've heard of it right?" No answer. "Right?" he asked as for the first time since he had arrived, fear began to show on his face, this was not good, if these people had not heard of the Elemental Nations then where the hell was he.

As if his mind had been read, Akisame spoke up and answered his question. "I have never heard of this Konoha, or even the Elemental Nations, but you are in the country of Japan, in a coastal town called Koryou." as soon as he finished he noticed the fear on Naruto's face began to show confusion as well, guessing that he may start to panic even more soon he quickly came up with a solution to help calm him down. "I apologize, where are my manners, would you like to join us for some tea so that we may all calm down and figure out how we can help you?" at the offer of tea Naruto began to calm down slightly, taking long deep breaths to help calm down.

 _LINE BREAK_

Gathered around the table, the group of martial artists stared at the blonde who would soon become a member of their crazy family, although the only one who knew this was going to happen was the elder, as he had a feeling that the younger blonde would fit right in with the rest of his crazy family at the dojo, after all, he could tell Miu had always wanted a sibling even if she never outright said it.

Shaking his head slightly to break himself from his thoughts he noticed Kensei was the one speaking. "So, you are from this place, Konoha correct?" at this he received a nod, "And you were in right at the end of a war and in the final battle against your friend turned traitor turned friend again Sasuke?" another nod, "And when your techniques clashed all you remember is a bright white light before waking up in the infirmary?" once more the short master of Chinese Kempo received a nod from Naruto.

"Then I regret to inform you that we may not be able to help you, we have heard of none of this, before you spoke it, and from the way you described the Elemental Nations, the only time that this would have feasibly happened was 500,000 years ago during Pangea, when the continents had not broken apart and were all one giant supercontinent. I would say that this is just a case of deliria, but your story has far too much detail to be a false, and I can see it when I look into your eyes, you have experienced war. Your eyes alone are enough to confirm your story, I can see the pain in them." as Kensei continued to speak, Hayato and Akisame could see the panic that was starting to build in Naruto's face again and Hayato quickly spoke before the panic caused him to do something he may regret.

"Naruto my boy, whilst you may currently be lost, you will always be welcome here. I can see in your eyes that whilst you have experienced war, like Kensei said, you still have the eyes of a good man who does what is right no matter the circumstance. Someone like that will always be welcome here as a member of my family, and whilst I may not have known your friends, I do believe that if they are real friends they would want you to be happy wherever you end up." upon hearing Hayato's words Naruto stilled, he was right, even if he could never return home, everyone from home would want him to be happy. So with a beaming smile he raised his head to meet the gazes of the group in front of him and he spoke.

"I would love to join the family, you guys look like you'd be fun to hang around with."

His reply got mixed responses from everyone but they all conveyed happiness, even though the only one that could really be heard was Apachai's loud shout of "Apa! Apachai is so happy that Naruto will be joining us!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes! I am back! Maybe! I am not really very good at writing stories and I only really do it now when the inspiration strikes me, like it did with this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it because this one came to me much easier than the chapters I have wrote for any of my previous stories did.**

 **On that note, I bid you farewell, it is unlikely that my reading story will receive an update for awhile longer because it's hard to put the right words down and make it into a chapter that I am happy with the quality of, ya know? I don't want to have delayed the story for so long and then end up posting a chapter of poor quality that you guys end up disappointed with. Hopefully this meets any expectations you all have for quality!**

 **And before anyone asks, no, Naruto will not return to the elemental nations nor will anyone from the elemental nations arrive here. No. Matter. What. There is a small surprise coming in the next chapter but anyone who has read a GOOD Naruto/Kenichi story will be able to guess at what that is anyway.**


End file.
